


Comfort

by orphan_account



Series: Domestic [2]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nathan comforts Hope after she has a nightmare.





	Comfort

The sound of the bedroom door opening is what pulls Nathan out of a peaceful, dreamless sleep. He is already searching for a threat before he has had a chance to fully sit up in bed and open the biometrically coded drawer to reach his weapon. His hand freezes before it can grasp the gun when he sees his daughter in doorway, teddy bear tightly clutched to her chest and a frightened look in her eyes. Next to him, Aliya leans up on an elbow to see what the fuss is about.  
  
"What's wrong?" Nathan asks, voice sleep roughened. He runs a hand soothingly over his wife's arm to assure her that there is no threat.  
  
"Had a bad dream," Hope mumbles against her bear.  
  
The timidity in her voice makes Nathan's heart clench. "Come here, Sweetheart," he urges, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He scoops his little girl up into his lap as she scurries to his side of the bed. She keeps one arm around her bear and wraps the other around Nathan's neck.  
  
The bed shifts as Aliya sidles up behind him and wraps an arm around the pair. It is cozy and comforting having his daughter in his arms and his wife's arms wrapped around them both. All the world feels brighter for a few moments as he basks in his family's presence.  
  
"I think she's asleep," Nathan murmurs after a few minutes have passed. Aliya tightens her grip on them for a moment before sliding back to her side of the bed. Nathan makes to stand to carry Hope back to her bed, but she squirms in his grip and clings tighter to him with a fussing mewl.  
  
"She can stay, Nate," Aliya says around a yawn. She helps pull the covers back up over them as Nathan reclines with Hope still in his arms. Hope wriggles sleepily as if trying to burrow into her father's chest before finally stilling, her face firmly smashed against the flesh side of Nathan's chest. Aliya curls up behind their daughter, arm coming up to wrap over Hope and rest on Nathan's side. Nathan drapes his bionic arm over top of his wife's, fingers tracing patterns over her warm skin.  
  
Aliya falls back asleep quickly, but Nathan stays awake to watch over his girls. The sound of their even and deep breaths is calming, reassuring. They make everything seem like it will turn out alright. He has no idea what he did to to deserve having Aliya and Hope in his life. But he will do everything in his power to never let them down.  
  
  



End file.
